Tangle With A Devil
by Blue-PaperTiger
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS! A young Dante walks into someone else's job and gets tangled up as usual. Rating may change. R&R if you like.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Devil May Cry except Skyye, which is a dedication to somebody special .

It's been a while since I wrote anything so heads up, it might be crap.

R&R if there's anything you've spotted, if you like it, or if you hate it or whatever but no worries if not.

* * *

She walked down the dark street alone, fully aware of her surroundings, unlike the call of the occasional drunk stumbling home. Her piercing green eyes missed nothing, causally taking everything in and analysing coldly. There was a mild wind from behind blowing her shoulder length brown hair ahead of her. A flickering street lamp at the end of the road stuck out like a soar thumb compared to the rest of the dull orange beams cast down by the rest of the lamps. The woman looked down fleetingly and paused on a puddle in the middle of the empty road beside her, her steps slowed gradually as she stared at the small pool of brownish water, the weather over the past few days had been uncomfortably dry and hot, and the puddle was out of place on such a bone dry street. As she came up level with it on the pavement she stopped and narrowed her eyes on the puddle despite her hair being blown in the way. Reaching up and tucking the loose strands behind her ear a shadow shot across the rooftops reflected in the water. Her eyes flicked straight up to the roofs opposite to find them as empty as usual. Glancing up and down the roofs she paused on a nearby chimney, narrowing her eyes as a blur of shadows seemed to zip from one chimney to another. She leaned forward, as she tried to follow the blurs with her weary eyes when the wind ground to a dead stop. The air suddenly cooled, dropped degrees every second. Her breath started to mist as she stepped back, looking up and down the street for some sort of explanation when the street lamps abruptly went off, plunging her into darkness. The road went silent, she couldn't even hear the bumbling drunks, only her jagged breathing. Gradually the road began to fill with inaudible whispers that seemed to be circling her. Gently the whispers gained volume and appeared to be repeating '_Human. Blood. Feed. Die_' over and over again, getting faster and angrier with each word. She reached up and clapped her hands over her ears as the whispers grew to shouts until her ears felt as though they were bleeding. "Shut up. Shut up shut up. SHUT UP!" '_Skyye._' The lamps faded back on and the mild wind picked back up, leaving Skyye stood in the middle of the path with her hands clamped over her ears and shouting "shut up!" to no one. A drunk stood a few yards away staring at her, occasionally hiccupping, mouth hung open, wondering if she'd drunk even more than he had before he decided to stumble on towards what he thought might be his house. Her eyes flickered open cautiously, looking around before she opened them properly and stood up straight, slapped her hands down by her sides. Taking a deep breath, she turned slowly to look behind her to find an empty street. Sighing with relief she turned back round a hurried on her way.


	2. Mission One

The subway was rumbling into the next stop, churning up dust clouds and sending echoes flying ahead of it down the tunnel as it picked up and dropped off a variety kind of people, from business men late home out of the office to starving homeless with nowhere else to stumble. However, instead of the average cramped tube full of people that the train usually was during the day, in the middle of the night there was plenty of room to spare, sometimes a person could have a whole carriage to themselves. Tonight, carriage 3B had three occupants, practically bustling for twelve minutes past midnight, one bumbling homeless drunk, one shady individual hiding behind his upturned coat collar, and one handsome devil. The silver haired devil wore a red leather trench coat, no top revealing his muscle toned chest and faded brown leather trousers tucked into big black boots kicked up onto the chairs opposite. The bum had been and continued to stare at the red gem on a silver chair hanging around the handsome young man's neck while the silent, and slightly skittish, man in black trying hard to tuck himself away in the furthest corner of the train would continuously turn to look at the brilliant bright blue eyes sparkling with a cheeky aura under the silver hair. If Dante sat back any further in the chairs he would have been lying down, his arms stretched out calmly along the back of the chairs, his head hanging slightly, as though he were staring at his own kneecaps. The train doors snapped shut after not receiving any new passengers from the station, making the skittish man dressed mostly in black jumped in his seat and clutch at his chest involuntarily while the drunk simply hiccupped and took another swig from the horrifically cheat bottle of whisky in his hand. As the train roughly nudged into moving again, Dante rolled his eyes to the side, fixing those sapphire blues onto the nervous guy in the corner and let a mischievous smirk creep up the corner of his lips.


End file.
